drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase
Chase is a character who appeared in Drawn Together Babies. He is exactly what his name implies. He is Chad Huffington's rebellious brother. He seems to be against his own family pants fortune as he doesn't wear pants and wears a kilt instead. For some reason, nobody simply addresses him as "Chase" and instead, always addresses him as the full drawn out "Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase". It's a running gag for him to say his sentences by pausing before he gets to the subject of his sentence to light and smoke a cigarette, take a puff, and then drop it on the ground and step on it and then say the final, shocking part of the sentence to make it sound more dramatic. It's will usually be along the lines of "____? (smokes cigarette) I don't even know what ____ is." He is voiced by Ian Ziering. Biography Chase is apparently someone who had sex with Charlotte the Babysitter and didn't use a condom either with or without telling her. After Charlotte was killed by the Drawn Together Babies, Spanky, Xandir, Clara, and Ling-Ling had to dress up as her and impersonate her. When they visited the house with Chad, Chase denied that Chase had any idea what love is and also revealed himself to be against the Huffington pants fortune as he never uses their product. After Chad and "Charlotte" got married, Chase came and asked "Charlotte" why she left him for Chad. Then, he convinced the babies in disguise as Charlotte to be with him instead by kissing Xandir. After Chad came back, he was horrified to see "Charlotte" cheating on him. Chase also revealed that Charlotte was pregnant because of their previous sexual relationship as mentioned before which came as a total shock to both Chad and the babies. They both rushed to the hospital and continued to argue over who deserved Charlotte more. The babies quickly thought up the plan of making Ling-Ling come out of the bottom of the drench coat and pass him off as the baby. Ling-Ling turned out to neither look like Chad or Chase, but Dr. Lingstien. It was at this point, they realized that Charlotte was cheating on both of them and that they were foolish for letting her come between them and make them fight and so they both became friends again and happily skipped back home singing. Appearance Chase is a handsome man with black hair, black eyes and white skin. He wears a dark green buttoned shirt and a blue plaid kilt. Personality Chase is a very dark and profound person who treats everything in life maybe just a bit too dramatically. His dramatic personality is meant to parody the over the top drama of people in soap operas. Pretty much every sentence he says begins with him smoking a cigarette, taking a big, deep puff of it, and then dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. This adds dramatic effect to everything he says and makes what he says seem more important and vital to the story than it really is. Like his name says, he is very rebellious and he makes up his own rules in life. One of the biggest rebellious actions he makes is that he is heir to the Huffington pants fortune, a company that became extremely rich off of inventing pants, but he does not abide their family product, as he never wears pants. Although he acts very dramatic and has a whole "dark knight" mood going on, he doesn't seem to give a damn about anything about life, and this dramatic mood is just the way he talks and acts. It can also be said that he takes his rebelliousness to seriously and sometimes just breaks the rules for the sake of breaking rules. His only true care and meaning in life is his love for Charlotte and he has a very great and undying passion for being with her which is probably the only real profound feelings he has for anything in his life. He wants to run away with Charlotte so that they can live a careless and rebellious life together and have them both be their only true meanings of their lives. Quotes *"Love? Ha! (smokes cigarette) You don't even know what love is." *"Pants? Ha! (smokes cigarette) I don't even know what pants is." *"I should be asking you the same thing. I thought we were gonna be together." *"Oh sure, Chad can give you a stable, boring life, but can he give you ... this? (kisses Xandir)" *"Oh, Char." *"Charlotte's coming with me, cause she's carrying (smokes cigarette) my unborn child." *"Oh my god!" *"The birthing mix! The birthing mix!" *"Sorry!" *"Don't you tell the mother of my child what to do!" *"Does it look like me?" *"Last time I checked, Huffington pants had two legs." *"La la la la la la la la la!" Trivia *Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase is always being addressed as the title of "Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase" in it's entirety. Similar to the gag with Steve from Long Island and how nobody ever simply addresses him as "Steve" and always calls him the full, overly-descriptive title. **Although he is always intended to be referred to as "Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase", Spanky Ham simply called him "Chase" as Spanky said: "Chase is right. Chad gives us stability, but none of that means anything without passion." Category:Characters Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Males